


Первый урок маггловедения

by Neeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Начало учебного года Лаванды Браун.





	Первый урок маггловедения

Лаванда Браун смотрит на профессора Алекто Кэрроу. Невысокая приземистая тётка, страшная до жути. Во всех смыслах страшная — и уродливая, и ужасом от неё веет. Низким хриплым голосом Кэрроу рассказывает про магглов — какие они, оказывается, омерзительные существа. Низшая раса. Ага. Сама-то на кого похожа.

Пустое место рядом с Симусом. Нет Дина. Он магглорождённый. Где он сейчас, что с ним? Нет Поттера, нет … У, Мерлин. Лаванда не хочет вспоминать про Уизли. За лето она почти забыла о Роне, правда же, забыла. Сначала ещё вспоминала, иногда плакала, совсем немного. Особенно ночью, перед тем как заснуть. Ворочалась в постели. Его руки, россыпь веснушек на светлой коже, они же всегда ходили за руку, или в обнимку, да что там, их же так тянуло друг к другу, её и Бон-Бона, почему всё по-дурацки не получается в жизни.

Лаванда уже не видит и не слышит Кэрроу.

…Лето было странным. Конечно, их семья никуда не поехала, хотя тётя звала к себе, в Йоркшир, но папа наотрез отказал. Смутное время, всё неясно, надо сидеть тихо. Всё лето! Лаванда сперва сходила с ума от скуки, писала длинные письма Парвати. Та хоть с сестрой, ей веселее. С мамой они перетряхнули весь гардероб, выяснили, что им нечего надеть, выбрались по-тихому в Лондон и устроили себе праздник. Купили очень удачно нарядное платье, сиреневое, в пол, с маленькими газовыми розочками по рукавам и подолу. Платье стройнило Лаванду, глаза казались темнее и больше, кожа — бледнее, и Лаванде это нравилось не передать как. Зеркало отражало интересную, загадочную девушку, прямо не хотелось переодеваться, но они купили ещё милый летний сарафанчик в цветочек и босоножки из плетёных ремешков, в этом Лаванда и вернулась домой. Весь вечер у неё было отличное настроение. А потом снова навалилась тоска.

На следующий день Лаванда немного позагорала за домом, повалялась на расстеленном одеяле, а когда от солнца перед глазами поплыли радужные круги, ушла в тень и сначала поплакала, потом разозлилась на себя, закусила губу и задумалась. Ей надо изменить свою жизнь. Во-первых, с Бон-Боном всё кончено. Есть другие парни, но вообще-то она ни на кого не будет обращать внимание. Ей никто не нужен. Во-вторых, она станет пророчицей. Лаванда погладила свою ладонь. Линии ума, жизни и сердца сплетались в изящную букву «М». Бугор Венеры отлично развит. Надо будет попросить профессора Трелони о дополнительных занятиях. И почитать что-нибудь. И каждый вечер смотреть в хрустальный шар.

В хрустальном шаре клубилась седая мгла, отражался, искажаясь, дробясь, огонёк свечи, тени скапливались в углах комнаты, скалились. Всё было непонятно. И почему-то не находилось сил отвести взгляд. Холодно. Лаванда нашарила свитер, натянула, торопясь, путаясь в рукавах. Что же там? Мелькнуло узкое, тёмное, смерть, как котёнок, высунула гибкий язычок, дразнясь, слизнула каплю крови, стекающую по чьей-то шее. Щёку опалило дыханием. Лаванда закашлялась. Свечи чадят, что ли, ну и вонь, мокрой псиной… уфф, прошло. Всё темнее, темнее, неясные вспышки в хрустальном бездонном коридоре, и так страшно, и опять эта тянущая, ноющая тоска. Да ну, бред. Лаванда моргнула. Ничего там нет, в этом шаре. Лучше гадать на кофейной гуще, в прошлый раз, кстати, было сердечко. Надо выпить на ночь горячего молока с мёдом, знобит, да, мама, не стоило перегреваться на солнце, глупо, да, она больше не будет.

Ночью опять приснился Рон, они лежали обнявшись, целовались, рыжие волосы нестерпимо прекрасно пахли скошенной сладкой травой, клевером. Никогда наяву Лаванда не любила его так сильно, так остро, плавясь от желания стать к нему ещё ближе, совсем близко, раствориться в нём.

Проснувшись, Лаванда поняла, что это было прощание. Не осталось злости, обиды, но и любви, кажется, тоже, она выплеснулась во сне, перелилась через край. Пусть у Уизли всё будет хорошо, да хоть и с Грейнджер, с кем угодно. А ей уже всё равно.

… Парвати тихо пихает Лаванду локтем, шепчет:

— Ты в трансе, что ли?

Лаванда машет головой и быстро, пока Кэрроу отвернулась к доске, рисует на пергаменте квадрат на кривых ножках, с выпученными глазами и акульим оскалом. Парвати фыркает и незаметно передаёт лист Симусу с Невиллом. Краем глаза Лаванда видит, как Симус вдохновенно ерошит волосы и несколькими удачными штрихами придаёт квадрату полное и окончательное сходство с профессором маггловедения.

Жизнь, конечно, дерьмо, думает Лаванда. И совершенно нелогично улыбается Симусу, поправляя упавшую на глаза прядь плавным, лениво-женственным движением.


End file.
